


Wonder Wall

by Sharksandstuff



Series: Milex Oneshots [1]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Anal Sex, I tried to write in their voices but i don't think it worked out, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, bottom!Miles, top!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksandstuff/pseuds/Sharksandstuff
Summary: Miles visits Alex at his house for a bit of alone time
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Series: Milex Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007688
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Wonder Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be TAOTU era Miles and Alex, but I guess you could really picture any Miles and Alex since I didn't describe how they looked

It was quiet in Alex's house as he sat on his sofa with Miles in his lap. Their lips were locked in a deep kiss that grew more desperate by the second. Miles pulled away for air, and caught a glimpse of the hungry look in Alex's eyes, shuddering. His thoughts began to wander, and suddenly, he voiced one. 

"Would you fuck me against a wall?"

The question hung in the air for a few seconds, giving Miles more than enough time to feel embarrassed. Alex, on the other hand, perked up and shot him a smirk. 

"Is this just a question or an invitation, Mi?" Alex asked, his tone an odd mix of amusement and curiosity. 

Miles smiled in giddiness and disbelief. 

"Well, that depends on your answer." He teased, feeling emboldened by Alex's receptivity. 

Alex pulled Miles in for another deep kiss, growling a yes into his ear. The situation then quickly moved off of the sofa. Alex pressed Miles against the wall from behind, his hands roaming over the every inch within reach. 

Testing the waters, Alex brought a hand up to Miles' mouth and paused. 

"Is it alright if I cover your mouth?" He asked softly. 

Miles blushed heavily, nodding in lieu of a verbal response.  
"Tap me if you want me hand to go away." He whispered, gently covering Miles' mouth with his palm. 

Miles rolled his eyes as Alex quietly set to work undressing behind him. He only undid his fly, however, he decided to push Miles' pants down to his ankles. Which earned him a muffled indignation. 

Alex pressed an apologetic kiss to the back of Miles' neck, snaking his free hand around his waist. The odd embrace only heightened Miles' tense mix of embarrassment and arousal. His mind quickly went blank, however, as Alex pressed against his entrance. 

After a beat of hesitation, he eased in slowly, whispering praise with every inch Miles took. Alex paused when he was at his hilt, and Miles silently thanked every known deity for the chance to even out his breathing. When Alex felt Miles relax, he slowly withdrew and started his rhythm of thrusts. 

The start was slow and shallow, but as he continued, Alex worked deeper into Miles. He thrusted into Miles at a steady pace, pressing him into the wall. With every moan and whine, he gently shushed the younger man. 

"So good for me, babeh. Doing so good." Alex quietly grunted into the back of his neck. 

He paused to readjust and slammed into Miles' prostate. His palm almost failed to muffle the groan he let out in response. With renewed vigor, Alex pressed on. His thrusts came faster and every one hit their mark, reducing Miles to a whimpering mess, squished into the wall. 

The heat built up in him, and without much warning he came, tightening around Alex. He rocked Miles through his orgasm, still chasing his own. With a few more thrusts, he came, filling Miles up. He pumped himself through it, feeling Miles tremble beneath him as they slowed to a stop. 

Alex pulled his hand away, and gently scooped Miles into an awkward hug to pull him away from the wall and the small mess they made of it. 

"Legs alright to stand?" He asked, turning him around. 

"Think so, yeah." Miles quietly answered, still bracing himself on Alex. 

"I'm gonna clean up." He announced, awkwardly glaring at the drying cum on his wall. 

Miles stared down at his discarded pants in embarrassment.


End file.
